Violet Potter?
by CheyTeaD
Summary: When Edward leave in New Moon Bella isn't heartbroken, actually she is excited since she can now return home to Hogwarts where her brother is along with Dumbledore who suggested she go to Forks to research vampires for him. Bella Swan is really Violet Potter. Her mother is Lily but is James her real father? She will learn the truth while finding love in her 6th year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Violet Potter?**

**A/N: I decided to try a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover. This is a Bella/Draco story. Draco will be OOC at times, mainly to Bella since he likes her. Apologies in advance for errors or excessive OOCness.**

**Disclaimer:I Own Absolutely Nothing!**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella PoV:**

He left me, taking his family with him, without even a goodbye. Pity, we were all becoming so close. I cold have told them the truth soon. but no, he felt his world wasn't safe for me. Ha! What a riot! My world is twice as dangerous as his! My world was one of magic. I'm really a witch. My name's not even Bella, or Swan for that matter. I'm really Violet Potter. Daughter of James and Lily, younger sister of Harry Potter, or 'the boy who lived'. I was visiting my godmother when that legend was made. I don't really remember my parents, I wasn't even a year old when they died. I've seen pictures and heard stories but it wasn't the same as the real thing. Anyway, back to happier thoughts. it seems I get to go home! Dumbledore wanted to learn more about vampires but couldn't just leave Hogwarts without a headmaster, and I wanted to do some real life research as i'd already mastered all my courses up to my 7th year. So for my 5th year I decided to come here to Forks and study them. Since my 6th year was coming up it was about time I left. Them leaving first just freed me from having to tell them the truth.

I packed up all my things into my trunk and made all the muggles forget I ever came here. including my 'father' Charlie, he didn't even have a daughter, though Renee is his ex-wife. Now that everything is the way it was when I first arrived, I was ready to leave. I changed my appearance back to my black hair and black eyes. I'm a metamorphmagus, so when I came here I changed to look like Bella, so if I ever run into anyone I met here ever again, they wont recognize me, though I doubt that'll happen. Now off to Hogwarts I go!


	2. Chapter 2

**Violet Potter?**

**Disclaimer:I Own Nothing!**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella/Violet's Pov:**

I apparated in front of the castle and made my way inside, heading to Dumbledore's office. I sent an owl ahead of me to inform him of my return.

Arriving outside his office, I heard Dumbledore speaking with someone, sounds like Professor Snape.

"I received a letter from Violet stating her return to Hogwarts from the research mission I sent her on" I heard Dumbledore say. Why was he telling this to Snape personally?

"You have yet to inform me what that mission was, headmaster." Snape responded.

"Ah yes, I had her researching vampires! I have always been rather curious..." Dumbledore was cut off by a slam.

"You sent my daughter to research vampires!?" I've never heard Snape yell, especially not at Dumbledore, wait... my world stopped.

'My daughter', that's what he said isn't it? And they were talking about, me. But, my parents are James Potter and Lily Evans. Right? Could Snape be my father? Then whose my mother? I couldn't take it anymore. I need the truth. I entered the room, head down, looking at the floor.

"Potter." Snape greeted, his voice back to a normal level. I cracked a smirk, chuckling lowly to myself. Lifting my head to look him in the eye, I spoke.

"Potter, eh? Just a moment ago you were saying differently." he broke eye contact and opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "Your daughter? Have you always known? I've had a father whose been alive all this time, right in front of me too. Yet I've had to live with those muggles that treat Harry and I like slaves.. and Harry, he's not even my brother then, is he? Well thanks for telling me..." I spoke in a cold voice, turning to leave, "father".

Once I was out of sight, I ran. All my life i'd been lied to. Why would no one tell me? Dumbledore obviously knew. Who else did? My godparents? No, no they would have told me. The Dursleys? They would have sent me away to my so called father immediately if they did. So why? Was I not wanted? Though I never really love him, Edward didn't want me either.

It did make sense though. I have Lily's facial features, so she could still be my mom. But I didn't look at all like James Potter other than the black hair... which is also the same color as Snape's... and my eyes, they weren't Lily's green or James' hazel, but black, Snape has black eyes. James and Lily were in Gryffindor, so is Harry. But not me, I'm a Slytherin, which Snape is the head of. All the facts point to it, so it must be true. Severus Snape is my real father.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I just moved and everything has been very busy and stressful and then school and everything. the next chapter is already started so it shouldn't be too long, but i make no promises.

Disclaimer:I Own Nothing!

Chapter 3:

Draco's PoV:  
I was walking down the hall when I saw someone I hadn't seen in a year. Violet Potter. She was beautiful. With black hair, and eyes that matched. She had the body of a goddess. And her personality, ambitious, and cunning, a true Slytherin, but also brave, smart, and caring, she would have fit in any house, yet she was put into Slytherin, the opposing house of her parents and brother.

I always acted like I hated her… the truth was far from that. I was jealous of her yes, she's the favorite of all the professors. Including Snape, I was his favorite my first year, then she came the year after and I was replaced. Envious yes, but I couldn't hate her for it. She wasn't a little saint like her brother, though all the adults thought so… cunning… guess that's why she's in the house of the snake.

Anyway, back to the here and now. She was standing outside Dumbledore's office, seemingly listening to what was going on inside. I hid in the shadows, listening as well. What I heard shocked me. Violet was Snape's daughter. They'd all been lying to her. Makes sense why she was his favorite now. I heard her confront him, speaking in a cold voice. A mask… one I used myself, to hide the true emotion. I could tell from experience that she was covering her hurt and betrayal. I hated hearing that in her voice, she's too good to be hurt so much. So when she took off running down the halls, I did the only thing I could think of. I took off after her.

I chased after her, a task that was harder than I thought it would be. She kept running till she was outside the castle, when she dropped to her knees crying. Seeing her like this made my heart ache. I dropped down next to her, pulling her sobbing form into my arms. I stroked her hair and shushed her gently.  
I decided then, that I would be there for her. I'd stop pretending to hate her. I couldn't hold that façade up any longer if I wanted to. I wanted her to be mine. I'd wanted her since second year.

*Flashback*  
Everyone was in the Great Hall to watch the house sorting. Crabbe, Goyle, and I were taunting a new first year when she was called up.

"Violet Potter?" McGonagall called. The room went silent. I don't get the tension, of course she'd be a Gryffindor like her father, brother, and mudblood mother. Everyone was shocked with the hat's decision.

"Slytherin!" it called within seconds of being placed on her head. This could be interesting. I looked across the hall to see Potter in shock. The she-Potter came over to our table and sat right beside me. Apparently Potter hadn't hold her to stay away from me yet.

Crabbe and Goyle were still taunting the first year beside them. Not even noticing our new arrival.

"A mudblood like you doesn't belong in Slytherin" Goyle said to the first year. The boy just shrunk in his seat. Coward.

"hmm" The female Potter hummed to herself. I turned toward her.

"Problem, Potter?" I questioned coldly. She didn't even flinch, just batted her eyelashes.

"Not at all." she smiled. She starred at me a moment before speaking again. "You must be Draco Malfoy. My brother mentioned you."

"And what did he say?" I asked, though I could guess the answer.

"He said you were an egotistic, self-centered, pureblood git." she said seriously. "But don't worry, I don't judge on someone else's opinion…" she glanced over at Crabbe and Goyle, disgust in her eyes, "then again, based on what I've seen I may have to agree" she spat.

"Listen here you little…" I began angrily. When suddenly there was a glass of pumpkin juice being poured into my lap.

"Hey!" I yelled, standing. Causing Professor Snape to come over. Ha, she's in for it now.

"Ms. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?" Professor Snape questioned.

"She poured her pumpkin juice on me professor" I smirked. Potter lifted her head, tears in her eyes, sniffling.

"I'm sorry to disturb your dinner professor, ~sniffle~ I didn't mean to ~sniffle~ it was an accident… h-he raised his voice at me, a-and I flinched, knocking it over ~sniffle~" She turned her head so professor Snape couldn't see her face, head down, eyes up, a smirk on her lips, "I'm very sorry Mr. Malfoy" she turned back, eyes again filled with tears, smirk gone "I accept any punishment I may receive"

"That will not be necessary Ms. Potter. Mr. Malfoy, detention." I was speechless as he left the Great Hall, dropping into my seat. Violet began giggling quietly looking across the hall. I looked to where she was to see Potter and his friends smirking.

No one had ever stood up to me like that. She's beautiful and cunning. Though I'm angry she got me detention, I have to applaud her skill. She has Snape falling for it. She's amazing! No one was more perfect for me.

*End of Flashback*

It may seem a strange way to fall for her but it showed she was strong and different. She wouldn't fear me or kiss my feet like everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Violet Potter?**

**A/N: I'm so so sorry I haven't updated lately, I'm sorry for my slow updating in general! I love you all for reading my story, I can't help but smile and let out a little giggle whenever I get a new Follower, Favorite or Review, so thank you everyone who has done so. I especially want to thank DARK KISS for your slightly harsh review because it made me feel like a terrible person to everyone reading this, once I read it I couldn't even sleep until i finished writing the chapter. Which is why I'm updating this at 6am instead of sleeping. And yes I'm completely serious that I'm thankful for it. Is it bad that a negative review is making me update? oh well, sorry everyone for my long rant-ish author's note. Just warning you that this chapter is rather fluffy and mushy and that Draco is OOC but please understand that is was necessary and that you will only see this fluffy side with Violet. Again, I'm sorry. Alright author is going to bed. please enjoy the chapter, I'll try to have the next one up soon!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Violet's PoV:**

I ran until I was outside, before falling to my knees. My life is a lie, I have no one. My family wasn't my real family, and my real family didn't even want me. I broke down crying. Something I hadn't done in a long time.

Suddenly I was pulled into someone's arms, I didn't care who it was right now, all I knew was that at least for the moment, someone cared. They started stroking my head and whispering calming words. I could tell it was a male. The voice sounded familiar but also new. The simple words he spoke calmed me, or maybe it was just his presence. My sobs soon turned to hiccups. I snuggle into his chest till the hiccups died as well. I lifted my head, and to say I was surprised would be an understatement. Holding me in his arms was Draco Malfoy. He always hated me, but I often had a feeling it was a mask. I guess I was right, or he's doing this as blackmail. But then why would he comfort me instead of just calling me pathetic. So he cares? Ever since I've known him he's been cold and mean, I felt there was more to him though. Another side, one softer and caring. That perhaps his cold exterior was just a mask. So did he decide to drop said mask? It seems he has for the moment. But how long would it last? And was it only for me?

"I'm so sorry Violet. For everything, for what happen in Dumbledore's office… a-and how I've treated you. Merlin I'm an idiot…" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I'm a dick and I apologize for that. Could you forgive me Violet?" I chuckled.

"You idiot. If I was mad at you or hurt by the things you've said I would have just left you alone. But I didn't, what does that say?" he looked confused. But I didn't want to dwell on my feelings anymore at the moment, I needed to know his. "What are you doing here anyway Malfoy? Here to laugh?" I released his neck, getting off his lap, looking at the ground.

He grabbed my chin, lifting my head to look at him. "Of course not! I-I don't hate you Violet! I never have! I care! I care about you ok!?" he yelled in desperation before turning around, running his hand through his hair.

"You-you care… about… me?" I asked passively. He just nodded in response, his back still to me. I chuckled lightly. "All this time… I've cared about you and you cared back" I was suddenly on my back with Draco over me, hands flat next to each side of my head.

"You feel the same?" he questioned in confirmation, searching my eyes. I nodded. Without hesitation his weight was on me and his lips on mine. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I never thought he would like me back. My thoughts soon left me as I got lost in the feeling of the kiss. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip, I opened without hesitation, he entered my mouth exploring every inch. After a few minutes we pulled back to breath. Our eyes locked and smiles broke across our faces. Yes a genuine smile from Draco Malfoy, one just for me.

He rolled over so he was laying on the grass beside me, he reached down taking my hand in his. We both turned our heads to face each other, faces inches apart, he leaned over slightly peck my lips.

"So what does this mean?" I asked in a whisper.

"It depends, what do you want in to mean?" He questioned me. "Do you want everyone, your brother and his friends, to know about this?" I sighed before responding.

"I don't even know if he's my real brother, he might be my half-brother, or not my brother at all. I don't know." I paused, thinking about my whole situation, a small smirk made its way onto my face. "Then again, when he finds out about Snape being my real father he's going to freak out anyway, might as well add this in, if he learns about both in a short period of time maybe one will outweigh the other and he might not even think about it… or he'll just pass out from the overflow of shocking information… either would work out nicely." I chuckle to myself. "Thank you…" he looks at me confused for a moment.

"For what?" I look away from him, staring at the sky above me.

"For everything, for being here. If it weren't for you I'd probably be curled out still bawling my eyes out" I look back over to him "but you here, and… and I feel like everything's going to turn out ok." Hands still intertwined, he brings them up to his lips, kissing the back of my hand.

"I'll always be here for you, I promise" he says smiling softly at me. We both look up to the sky, watching the stars above us.


End file.
